


Облака над киберВеной похожи на электроовец

by haissitall



Series: "rudolf" cyberpunk au [2]
Category: Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haissitall/pseuds/haissitall
Summary: Несколько драбблов по вселенной "Мечтают ли киберминистры об электродепутатах?". Достаточно разные, но все по-эджлордовски мрачноватые.





	1. КБ-11-24-33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен, G. Есть упоминания насилия и гета.  
> Тааффе на обязательном для репликантов приёме у робопсихолога.

\- Постарайтесь избегать резких движений, - говорит скучающий голос в динамике, - Отвечать старайтесь быстро.

Тааффе знает наизусть этот формальный зачин перед рутинной проверкой и легко может воспроизвести его слово в слово. Сейчас она скажет про то, что он может отвечать честно, а может…

\- Лгать. Это неважно. Имеют значение лишь ваши невербальные реакции.

Сейчас она спросит, готов ли он, а он ответит:

\- Да, готов.

И зажжёт сигарету без спроса. Он уже давно знает, что это разрешено; тут на широком подлокотнике стоит пепельница специально для него.

Глаз камеры, полной датчиков, хищно загорается и сужается-расширяется, настраивая фокус.

\- Вы следили за матчем за звание чемпиона Империи по шахматам. Он вам понравился?

\- Нет.

Вопросы задаёт не машина, а человек или репликант, сидящий там, где-то за этой безупречно белой стеной. Она говорит в микрофон и, наверное, поглядывает на показания датчиков, хотя анализируют их уже программы.

\- Почему? - механически пошипывает голос. 

Ведь люди так и не смогли научить компьютеры думать: они могут лишь имитировать разговор. Если бы смогли, не было бы нужды в таких, как он - совсем живых, с искусственно созданными, но полностью органическими мозгами.

\- Я видел ходы получше.

Но у этого есть и свои минусы: из-за способности к импровизации и к креативному мышлению приходится мириться с неудобными последствиями в виде эмоциональных реакций и психологических проблем.

\- Вы имеете в виду то, что вы видели матчи, сыгранные на более высоком уровне, или что вы могли бы сыграть лучше?

С его поколением проблем уже, конечно, фактически нет - они очень стабильны, но всё равно на всякий случай периодически проходят такие проверки. И тогда как каким-нибудь журналистам в горячих точках или инженерам на вредных производствах может и компьютер зачитывать стандартные вопросы: “чувствуете ли вы себя ущемлённым?”, “хотите ли вы другой жизни?”, но таким как он, высокопоставленным чиновникам и топ-менеджерам, уделяется повышенное внимание. Поэтому раз в неделю Тааффе приходит в эту маленькую чистую комнату с больничным зеленоватым светом и отвечает на персонализированные вопросы кого-то настоящего по ту сторону белой стены.

\- Я мог бы сыграть лучше.

Камера механически жужжит, сужая свой зрачок. Тааффе расслабленно откидывается на спинку удобного кресла и шумно выдыхает сигаретный дым.

\- Что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?

\- Скорбь по упавшему уровню мастерства наших шахматистов.

Датчики еле слышно электрически попискивают. Тааффе смахивает пепел, пощёлкивая ногтем по сигарете.

\- Что вы чувствуете по поводу новостей об урагане в Испании?

\- Боль.

\- Вы видели фотографии пострадавших?

\- Я видел цифры, во сколько обойдётся восстановление бюджету. Моё сердце обливается кровью.

Нужно делать паузы между темами, поэтому она её делает, давая послушать тихие, но назойливые звуки жизнедеятельности приборов.

\- Вы кричали на ваших подчинённых, - чуть вздыхает она. Это вопрос ему задают почти каждую неделю. - Почему?

\- Они не понимают по-другому. Вы пытались объяснить что-то классу Турбийон? Я до сих пор не могу отучить их щёлкать каблуком о каблук. Очень твердолобые.

\- Вы чувствуете себя лучше их?

\- Я должен быть лучше их.

Тааффе продолжает автоматически курить. Он курит с девятнадцати лет, хотя ему никогда не было девятнадцати. Видимо, кто-то принял решение, что курение будет полезно в его работе. Снимает стресс, предоставляет дополнительные возможности для общения с коллегами.

\- К вам заходил кронпринц Рудольф. Что вы чувствуете по поводу его визита?

\- Раздражение.

Сейчас камера срочно начнёт жужжать, рассматривая его пристальнее.

\- Почему?

\- Его визиты нарушают мой график.

\- Вы ведь понимаете, что он будущий император, - беспристрастно утверждает голос.

\- Да. Поэтому он никогда не догадается, что я не очень рад его вторжениям.

Ответ её удовлетворяет, и она снова делает паузу. Тааффе пока тушит сигарету и смотрит в холодный электрический зрачок. В комнате больше ничего нет, чтобы хотелось смотреть только на него.

\- Вы встречались с графиней Лариш. - Ещё один достаточно традиционный вопрос. Сейчас она спросит, как он себя чувствует… - по поводу этого?

\- Превосходно.

\- Вы занимались сексом?

\- Да.

\- Как вы чувствуете себя в связи с этим?

\- Замечательно.

\- Вам нравится графиня Лариш?

\- Да.

\- Как долго бы вам хотелось продолжать ваши отношения?

\- Столько, сколько ей захочется.

\- По вашему мнению, вы ей нравитесь?

\- Она говорит, что нравлюсь.

\- Вам бы хотелось, чтобы это было правдой?

Какой плохо поставленный вопрос, как будто то, что он ей действительно нравится, исключено. Ведь люди часто влюбляются в репликантов, это только обратная реакция вызывает сомнения. Но вместо этого Тааффе говорит, понимая, что и так уже затянул с ответом на несколько секунд:

\- Мне всё равно.

Камера неодобрительно жужжит. Но врать ведь не запрещено.

\- Вы любите графиню Лариш?

\- Нет, - не колеблясь отвечает он.

Пауза.

Камера не издаёт ни звука, только всё продолжает еле слышно пищать какой-то из датчиков. Раздражает. Тааффе любит тишину, желательно полную.

\- При вашей встрече вы попросили у неё декоративную косметику для лица. Зачем?

Он берёт ещё одну сигарету из внутреннего кармана. Щёлкает зажигалкой. Зажечь с первого раза не получается, он щёлкает ещё раз и делает глубокую затяжку, медленно выпустив дым после.

\- Старайтесь отвечать быстро, - торопит его голос в динамике.

\- Чтобы скрыть синяк.

\- Как вы его получили?

\- Император дал мне пощёчину.

\- Почему?

Тааффе почему-то усмехается. Дышит дымом, пуская его в глаз пристально разглядывающей его машины.

\- Он был огорчён тем фактом, что охрана императорского театра позволила бракованной репликантке застрелиться прямо на сцене.

\- Что вы почувствовали?

Камера замирает, как будто боясь потерять хоть толику данных, хоть миллиметр зрачка, хоть движение самого маленького мускула на его лице. Тут нужно приглядеться, да. А вдруг он почувствовал себя оскорблённым? Вдруг он почувствовал себя униженным?

\- Мне было больно: удар был сильным.

\- А не физически?

\- Ничего.

\- Почему ничего? - подозрительно сужается зрачок машины.

\- Я знаю, что это была не моя вина.

\- Вам не кажется несправедливым то, что вас наказали незаслуженно?

\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- В его праве делать со мной всё, что он захочет, вне зависимости от того, заслужил я это или нет. Тут не применим критерий справедливости или несправедливости.

Голос снова делает одобрительную паузу. Тааффе задумчиво снимает какой-то прицепившийся к идеальной штанине волосок.

\- Почему вы хотели скрыть синяк?

\- Чтобы его не увидели мои подчинённые.

\- Почему вы так этого не хотели?

Тааффе вздыхает и, признаться, закатывает глаза.

\- Вы стыдились? - снова торопит она.

\- Я не хотел показаться им уязвимым.

\- Вы чувствуете себя уязвимым?

\- Нет.

Камера шумит ещё немного, а потом выключается с неповторимым машинным угасающим звуком, потянув за собой все остальные спрятанные датчики и приборы. Наконец-то тихо. Как же хорошо.

\- Спасибо, КБ-11-24-33 “Тааффе”, вы можете идти.

\- Спасибо  _ вам _ , - учтиво отвечает он и быстро тушит сигарету.


	2. Технофобия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слэш, PG-13. Попытка (?) изнасилования.  
> Рудольфу снится кошмар о пробравшемся в его спальню Тааффе.

Темнота вязко облепливает всю спальню. Комнату освещают только пара холодных электронных огоньков гаджетов, затаившихся по углам, присосавшись к спрятанным розеткам. И холодно, почему-то очень холодно, как будто кондиционеры опять сломались, Рудольф зло кутается в одеяло, просто желая снова уснуть как можно скорее. Но глаза не хотят оставаться закрытыми, и он пусто пялится на потолок. Ничего, если он будет достаточно упрямым, то сможет заставить себя заснуть, нужно просто подождать.

Глаза быстро привыкают к темноте, и потолок теперь можно разглядеть во всех подробностях. Это почему-то злит его ещё больше. Он отворачивается от него и ложится на бок, теперь смотря на пустое место на большой двуспальной постели. Рудольф стискивает веки.

Кровать чуть скрипит, когда на неё садятся; Рудольф сжимает глаза ещё сильнее.

\- Не спится, ваше высочество? - дружелюбно раздаётся совсем рядом, из-за спины и повыше. Рудольф подавляет в себе желание прижать колени к груди и накрыться одеялом с головой.

Он не будет ничего отвечать. И поворачиваться к нему не будет, нет. Рудольф пытается выровнять своё дыхание, вдруг сбившееся, как одеяло в комок.

Шуршание - к нему подсаживаются ближе. Рудольф чувствует, как продавливается краешек матраса, и пытается убедить себя, что это ему кажется.

\- Бывает, ничего страшного. - До него дотрагиваются, до плеча, через толстое одеяло, но этого достаточно, чтобы он весь дёрнулся и резко отмахнулся.

\- Убирайтесь!

Но Рудольф из-за этого поворачивается, и теперь видит его, присевшего на краешек кровати близко-близко и участливо смотрящего на него сверху-вниз. В полумраке всё серо, и он тоже серый, с яркими бликами в бесцветных глазах, как будто собравших весь тот немногий свет, который есть в комнате. Его костюм, наоборот, собрал всю темноту, он вырвиглазно чёрный, пугающий неразличимостью деталей.

\- Почему? - обижается Тааффе. Рудольф смутно догадывается, что это не Тааффе, что это его разум играет в какие-то игры, правила которых ему никто не объяснил, но тот, кто сидит на этой кровати, очень, очень на него похож.

\- Я приказываю вам, уйдите, - позорно надламывается его голос.

Тааффе слегка касается его волос, а потом кладёт свою холодную, ледяную руку ему на голову, по-доброму гладя по макушке. - Шшш, мы же оба знаем, что вам хочется, чтобы я остался. Я ведь нравлюсь вам, - улыбается он понимающе.

Рудольф стискивает зубы, чтобы они не стучали. Его руку можно прикладывать к синякам, боже, она обжигающе холодная, как металлическая ложка, как пакет со льдом. Мурашки бегут по шее вниз, перерабатываясь в мелкую дрожь.

\- Конечно, нравлюсь. Я создан, чтобы нравиться, - горделиво подбоченивается он. - Ну? Что бы вам хотелось, чтобы я с вами сделал?

\- Уйдите вон из моей комнаты, - шипит Рудольф, лихорадочно поднимаясь повыше, полусадясь, пытаясь поравняться с ним взглядами.

Он кажется вырезанным из серого картона, с прорезями вместо зрачков, из которых поступает свет откуда-то из-за самой картинки перед глазами. Выражения его лица меняются замедленно, с задержкой перекладной анимации.

\- Ваше высочество, - разворачивается он к нему, садится поудобнее, по-свойски положив руку на кровать, с другой стороны, с левой, от Рудольфа. - Давайте будем говорить друг с другом честно.

Рудольф исчерпал все возможные способы заставить его уйти, и поэтому теперь начинает волноваться. Ему холодно, потому что холодно в комнате, и жарко, потому что сердце стучит, гоняя кипяток по телу, хочется откинуть одеяло, но он боится оказаться перед ним в одной тоненькой пижаме.

\- Если вам это поможет, вы мне тоже нравитесь. - Он тянет руку к его лицу, и Рудольф чуть не зажмуривается от прикосновения его холоднющих пальцев, они проводят по его щеке, нежно так, как еле касающееся кожи лезвие. - Я понимаю, почему у вас так много поклонниц и поклонников. Только одни ваши глубокие карие глаза чего стоят...

Рудольфу противно, он отмахивается от его руки, но Тааффе всё равно сам её убирает, снова ставя на постель, как будто отрезая Рудольфу пути к бегству.

Рудольф малодушно поглядывает на дверь. Она почему-то представляется ему запертой, хотя это, конечно, исключено, но комната кажется абсолютно герметичной, полностью изолированной от остального мира, до которого нельзя будет докричаться даже если очень захочется.

Тааффе хищно чему-то усмехается. Его лицо двигается неестественно по частям, как у аниматроника, одни мышцы лица догоняют остальные, а глаза сияют абсолютно не органически, такое природа создать не может никак, эти огоньки сродни тем огонькам гаджетов, там внутри что-то теплится, работает, подчиняясь только неумолимой, абсолютной машинной логике: ток есть - тока нет.

Рудольф уже не волнуется, Рудольфа уже выедает страх где-то в животе, оставляя зияющую сосущую пустоту. Он один на один с ним сейчас, он один на один с бездушным монстром с непредусмотренным состраданием.

\- Зачем вы пришли? - скачущим голосом спрашивает Рудольф.

\- Вы хотели, чтобы я пришёл. Быть во власти машины так привлекательно, - растягивает он слова так, как будто говорит что-то пошло-соблазнительное. - Особенно для тех, кто против неё борется. Это придаёт вам смысл.

Он двигается, теперь он ближе, и Рудольф вжимается в подушку, вынужденный снова лечь. Его лицо теперь близко-близко, но деталей ему не прибавилось, оно всё такое же плоско-серое. Кровать напряжённо поскрипывает, когда он на неё опирается - Рудольф подозревает, что он очень тяжёлый, потому что полностью металлический.

\- Я вам нужен. Вся империя ко мне привязалась - и вы тоже, как никто другой. Это очень по-человечески - влюбляться в неодушевлённое...

Тааффе начинает перебирать пальчиками по одеялу. Облизывает губы. Не отводит взгляд.

\- Я вас ненавижу, - выдавливает из себя Рудольф.

Его рот перекашивается в усмешке, никак не затронувшей остальное лицо. - Давайте подумаем, что будет, если умрёт ваш отец. Подавится косточкой от вишни…

\- В вишне нет косточек, - автоматически выпаливает он.

\- Когда-то были. Не важно, вы станете императором. Что вы сделаете со мной?

Рудольф пытается собрать слюны в пересохший рот.

\- Вы должны будете меня убить. Вы же не можете допустить того, чтобы я оставался министром-президентом.

\- Я найду другой способ, - звучит его голос сдавленно-хрипло.

\- О чём я и говорил, - легонько тянет он одеяло на себя.

Рудольф по-глупому, по-детски одеяло не отдаёт, держит его, как щит, но с той силой, с какой Тааффе вдруг вырывает его, человеку справиться невозможно.

Кровать скрипит ещё сильнее, когда он на неё забирается, она продавливается под ним неимоверно и, кажется, еле его выдерживает. Рудольф съёживается от холода, зубы дрожат, сжимай их или не сжимай, челюсть вяжет от попыток с ней совладать.

\- Но вы будете хорошим императором, не беспокойтесь. Спустя какое-то время вы поймёте, что управлять страной вы не умеете, и к тому же это куда скучнее, чем писать скандальные статейки. И вы оставите всё мне. Это будет золотое время, ваше высочество. При вас Империей наконец-то будет править тот, кто умеет это делать, - Тааффе ловит его голову в свои руки, они уже даже не кажутся такими ледяными, как раньше, потому что Рудольф начинает привыкать, - а вы будете хорошо смотреться на открытках с вашим красивым личиком.

Он тянется за поцелуем, но Рудольф каким-то образом, сам не понимая как, уворачивается, и дышит что-то вроде “нет” и “отпустите меня”, дёргаясь в его стальной хватке, но это как пытаться выбраться из капкана - как противостоять безразличному металлу?

\- Я убью вас, - шепчет Рудольф, пока Тааффе расстёгивает пуговицы на воротнике ночной рубашки и оттягивает её в сторону, обнажая плечо. - Если стану императором, я убью вас, я не буду вашей игрушкой, пустите.

Его губы сухие и, конечно, медицинской иглой холодные, он сначала целует плечо, самый краешек, потом ключицу, движется вверх, к шее, и бесчувственно к ней присасывается. Это как заниматься сексом с обыкновенной машиной, с бытовым прибором, с автомобилем, с холодильником, с тостером, боже, он даже ставит засосы как-то утилитарно, при этом хватая Рудольфа так, что будут синяки.

Рудольф как-то странно всхлипывает, без слёз, с запершившем в горле вскриком. Тааффе вжимает его в постель, а потом снова дёргает, заставляя сесть, тянет беленькую тоненькую рубашку вверх.

Он тут же обнимает своё голое тело. На него всё так же неизменно смотрят выколотые точки светящихся глаз, зияет чёрный костюм и помпезная бабочка, аккуратно приклеенная к шее, ничуть не сбившаяся из-за заведомо бесполезной борьбы.

Было бы легче, если бы у него горела радужка. Но горят зрачки. На прямом, красивом лице - стеклянные звериные глаза.

Рудольф беззащитен перед этой безупречной пустотой, перед этим отсутствием всякой настоящей мысли, он дрожит перед ним от сковывающего холода. - Пожалуйста, просто уйдите, - бесцветно ворочает языком Рудольф: - Я никому не расскажу, уйдите… - Тааффе легко целует его губы. Так, вблизи, он уродлив, огни глаз слепят Рудольфа, но, к счастью, он всё равно быстро отнимается с пошловатым причмокиванием. - Я понял. Вы можете делать со мной, что хотите. Вы уже показали свою власть надо мной, что вам ещё нужно...

Вот теперь он целует его по-настоящему, вот теперь он впивается в него, сжимая его волосы в кулаке, не жадно, нет, просто сильно, методично, это как заниматься сексом с ожившей статуей. Дурак-Пигмалион не мог предсказать такого: может быть, ответная любовь бездушной бронзы - не такая уж и хорошая перспектива. Это страшно и просто-напросто противно: что от камня, что от металла во рту начинает тошнить.

\- Ваше высочество, не верьте учебникам политологии. Их есть смысл читать, да, но только чтобы раз и навсегда уяснить, какая там написана чушь. Политика, она не про власть, - его железные руки спускаются по торсу вниз-вниз-вниз к штанам. - Она про удовольствие.

Это логичное отсутствие всякого логичного мотива пугает до такой степени, что Рудольф начинает сопротивляться так, как даже не пытался до этого. Когда он ударяет его неправильное лицо, механически перекошенное не поспевающими друг за другом мышцами, он отбивает себе руку. Костяшки пальцев обжигает боль, а Тааффе даже не морщится, но всё равно даёт ему за это пощёчину. 

Рудольф падает на кровать. У него тяжёлая рука в самом прямом смысле в мире, она чугунная, она звякает о скулы так, что в ушах оглушающе звенит, а темнота в комнате стремительно загустевает. Рудольф чувствует, как из носа начинает течь кровь, как все эти мельтешащие точки перед глазами вот-вот соберутся в одну большую чёрную заслонку, и ему уже нет дела до того, что штаны с него сняли, ему хочется поскорее потерять сознание и покончить с этим.

Тааффе медленно гладит его спину. Рудольф не отрываясь смотрит на капающую на светло-серую наволочку тёмно-серую кровь.

Он касается стальными губами его лопаток и всё пытается поставить в удобную позу. Рудольф безвольно утыкается носом в подушку. Перед глазами всё шумит, как на старых экранах.

Рудольф просыпается тяжело, ему приходится буквально выбивать себя из сна. Ему снилось… ему снилось что-то ужасное, отвратительное, волнующе страшное, но что, он уже не помнит буквально через пару секунд. 

Темнота вязко облепливает всю спальню. Комнату освещают только пара холодных электронных огоньков гаджетов, затаившихся по углам, присосавшись к спрятанным розеткам. И холодно, почему-то очень холодно, как будто кондиционеры опять сломались, Рудольф зло кутается в одеяло, просто желая снова уснуть как можно скорее.

Глаза быстро привыкают к темноте, и потолок теперь можно разглядеть во всех подробностях. Это почему-то злит его ещё больше. Он отворачивается от него и ложится на бок, теперь смотря на спящего рядом Тааффе. Ему, видимо, тоже холодно, он жмётся к Рудольфу, спокойно-спокойно дыша, забавно чуть приоткрыв рот. Рудольф вздыхает, поворачивается к нему спиной и стискивает веки.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен, G.  
> Пост-фанфик, Рудольф таки умер в Швейцарии. Тааффе продолжает служить Францу Иосифу.

Детский смех звенит в строгом, одержимо утилитарном кабинете, и монолитные стены брезгливо его отражают, боясь впитать хоть каплю веселья; громоздкие шкафы неодобрительно насупливаются, а толстые колонны стойко выпрямляют спины.

Тааффе входит осторожно, стыдясь эха своих шагов, кланяется и нервно старается улыбаться. Дети, как животные, его не умиляют.

\- О, смотри, какой серьёзный, Эржи, - показывает на него развеселившийся Франц Иосиф. Маленькая внучка любопытно замолкает, рассматривая Тааффе. - Принёс бумаги важные, да?

Он с шуточной серьёзностью кланяется ей: - Ваше высочество.

Она выкручивается из рук дедушки, сползает с его колен и делает маленький, очаровательный реверанс.

Франц Иосиф посмеивается, гладит её по кудрявой головке и отпускает, поцеловав в лоб и наказав хорошо спать. Осколки улыбки застревают в морщинках у его глаз, и поэтому он смотрит на Тааффе непривычным ему взглядом.

\- Что-то ты поздно.

В витрине окна раскладываются огни игрушечной Вены. На эту высоту не поднимаются даже машины, они снуют внизу, заведённые маленькими латунными ключиками, поворачивающимися с таким механическим треском.

\- Простите, - проходит Тааффе к приземистому псевдодеревянному столу и кладёт на него бумаги. - Это не всегда в моей…

\- Разве она не ангел, - говорит Франц Иосиф.

Тааффе поворачивается к нему, сидящему на одном из внушительных кресел и сухо подтверждает: - Она очаровательный ребёнок.

Он снисходительно машет рукой: - Не пытайся, я знаю, что тебе не понять.

Тааффе кривит рот, опускает глаза и стоит истуканом у стола, пока Франц Иосиф погружается в задумчивость. Он смотрит на что-то перед собой и дышит как во сне, глубоко и размеренно, положив руки на подлокотники.

\- Ваше величество, вы будете…

\- Что? - гавкает он.

\- Бумаги, которые я принёс…

\- Нет, уже поздно. Завтра.

Тааффе смотрит на напольные часы, прячущиеся в тёмном углу, до которого не дотянулась подсветка, не справляющаяся с величавой огромностью помещения. Совсем чуть-чуть не успел до завершения рабочих часов императора, вот же чёрт. Как он так их чувствует. Хотя, наверное, если больше ста лет подряд работать по одному и тому же графику, организм приучается до полного автоматизма.

Тааффе помнит, что Франц с детства был дисциплинирован. Шёл спать по расписанию и обедать точно в два. Тааффе вспоминает себя более гибким на этот счёт и чуть улыбается воспоминаниям о детских выходках. Хотя он тоже умел быть серьёзным, конечно, наверное, этим он ему и понравился, этим он и привлёк внимание его матери, с одобрения которой они дружили. Богатым мальчикам дарят собак, очень богатым дарят друзей.

Он открывает рот, чтобы попросить разрешения уйти, но Франц Иосиф тут же говорит: - Она такая замечательная, знаешь… Она любит танцевать, у неё очень ладно получается. Жаль, что у меня самого нет внуков.

Тааффе молчит с секунду, но потом его язык ошпаривают тёплые чувства, выдуманные остроумным психоинженером, что вынуждает его сказать: - Она и есть ваша внучка, - и через неудобную секунду добавить: - ваше величество.

Мозг человека не рассчитан на сто шестьдесят с чем-то лет, как бы над ним не колдовали нейрохирурги. Он распадается. Связи внутри рвутся, как нитки в расходящейся по швам старой одежде.

Он смотрит на Тааффе в упор, открыто пусто. Его глаза всегда за какой-то мокрой пеленой, и чаще всего красные от чтения, как сейчас. - Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня были дети? Что я их забыл? Что я не помню, кто...

\- Попытайтесь вспомнить, - тихо говорит Тааффе. - Её отец был вашим сыном. Он совершил суицид.

\- Совершил суицид, - откликается он и тут же начинает злиться. - Что за чушь ты несёшь. Пошёл вон.

Тааффе безвольно кланяется, но замечает, как Франц Иосиф закрывает лицо руками, и не может уйти. Она сильнее исполнительности, эта вдохновлённо написанная преданность. Создание личности сравнивают с литературой, их пишут, как книги, целые команды, и те, что были ответственны за эту главу, за то, чтобы он сейчас присел перед ним, как перед ребёнком, готовый сделать всё-всё, чтобы ему не было грустно, очень хорошо поработали.

Он всегда хотел познакомиться с теми, кто его написал. С психоинженерами, его создавшими. С креативными директорами и менеджерами проектов. Ему кажется, что они должны быть очень приятными и даже трогательными людьми, вдруг на одном из корпоративных совещаний решивших, что императору нужен друг.

\- Я не мог забыть своего сына, - хватает он его за лацкан пиджака. Привыкший Тааффе даже не вздрагивает.

\- Зачем мне вам лгать, ваше величество?

\- Кто тебя знает, ты, бездушный… - с силой отталкивает он его от себя и тут же осекается, опускает голову и становится маленьким-маленьким в своём большом-большом кресле. - Нет, я помню что-то… - трясёт он рукой, - у него были карие глаза? - и доверительно, с какой-то надеждой, смотрит на него.

\- Я не помню, - признаёт Тааффе. - Мы можем посмотреть на фотографиях. Давайте посмотрим фотографии.

\- Нет, нет, я помню, - с трудом глотает он, нервно гладя себя по колену. - Я помню. Я любил его, да?

\- Конечно, вы любили его.

\- Как его звали?

\- Рудольф.

Он сгибается так, как будто всё гигантское пространство комнаты давит на него, навалившись разбросанной по каменному полу крупной мебелью и монолитными колоннами-столбами.

\- Если хотите, то можно посмотреть фотографии. Так вы лучше вспомните…

\- Нет, - перебивает его Франц Иосиф, - Нет. Я не хочу смотреть на фотографии, - трясёт он головой и говорит себе: - Вдруг я его не узнаю?

Тааффе никогда не пытался разобраться, психопат ли он по человеческим меркам, без способности примерить на себя чужие чувства и подивиться жмущим плечам, - всегда считал, что человеческие размеры к нему не применимы, как к репликанту и как, в первую очередь, политику.

Если бы он не читал, он бы никогда и не понял, что это неправильно, что он ничего не чувствует, когда снова опускается перед Францем Иосифом, нежно положив руку ему на колено; что у него там, оказывается, зияющая дыра, где должны быть сочувствие и сопереживание. Он бы никогда её в себе не обнаружил, потому что не знал бы, что искать.

\- Что я ещё забыл, - шепчет Франц Иосиф.

Но ведь он всё равно чувствует привязанность. Тааффе выедает ответственность за его, чужие, чувства. Ему хочется, чтобы он был счастлив. Его фальшивый друг детства. Он так хорошо помнит эту написанную кем-то сентиментальную ложь, пока Франц Иосиф не может вспомнить своего настоящего сына.

Тааффе ему даже в чём-то завидует. Ему тоже хотелось бы оставить только вымышленную половину своей памяти. Тогда были лучшие его годы.

\- Что я ещё забуду, - смотрит на него Франц Иосиф душераздирающими глазами, - Я что, забуду Элизабет? Когда-нибудь…

“Не доживёте, дай Бог,” - думает Тааффе и говорит: - Я всегда буду рядом, чтобы вам напомнить.

Франц Иосиф издаёт грустных хлюпающий смешок. - Ну да, ты-то будешь… Ты-то будешь… - Внутри него как-будто что-то щёлкает, и он поднимает взгляд на громадные часы. - Пора спать.

Тааффе поднимается и отступает, давая ему встать.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я пошёл с вами?

\- Нет, нет, - замотал головой он. - Ты свободен на сегодня.

Тааффе кланяется ему вслед, тихо выдыхая с большим облегчением.


	4. Теплица

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слэш, NC-17. Dub-con.  
> Альтернативное (?) развитие событий, где Рудольф становится императором и отправляет Тааффе в Москву, помогать местному генерал-губернатору князю Александру Романову управлять колонией.

В Москве душно, и это чувствуется даже под стеклом и бетоном Кремля, где температура строго регулируется климат-контролем. Одного взгляда на город из этого стеклянного купола коридора-оранжереи достаточно, чтобы захотелось холодного ветерка. Он весь в какой-то жёлтой дымке, весь идёт рябью от раскалённого асфальта дорог, которые тут ещё кое-где остались рудиментом эпохи автомобилей, ездящих по земле. Жарко, жарко. Никакие кондиционеры в этой герметичной крепости не спасают.

\- Нравится город? - подходят к нему из-за спины, выдавая себя за километр этими легко узнаваемыми тяжёлыми шагами. - Не хуже Вены?

\- Не хуже, ваше сиятельство, - улыбается Тааффе, разворачиваясь, показывая ему себя. Генерал-губернатор только держится холодно, но Тааффе знает, что он ему понравился. Провинциалам льстят знаки внимания сверху. - Хофбург меркнет по сравнению с Кремлём.

Александр пытается скрыть, как он доволен такой очевидной лестью.

\- Все башни видел?

\- Ещё нет, ваше сиятельство. Мы ведь сейчас у Петровской?

Александр кивает.

\- А та - Спасская? - кивает Тааффе на возвышающегося позади них сверкающего на солнце монстра. Острые шпили цепляются за небо, табло часов отсчитывает секунды, двуглавый орёл на верхушке теряется в реденьких облаках.

\- Да, Спасская.

\- Это моя любимая.

Александр по-доброму усмехается в бороду. - Её все любят.

Каблуки его военных сапогов постукивают по гладкому граниту дорожки. Он задумчиво осматривает деревья, вольготно раскинувшие свои ветви в филигранно контролируемом климате. - Берёза вот… Так почти не растёт уже. Слишком влажно и жарко стало.

Само сейчас вообще почти ничего не растёт, все экологические цепочки сломаны безвозвратно, думает Тааффе, но вежливо молчит, тоже разглядывая яркий бело-чёрный ствол.

\- Русский учишь?

\- Всё нет времени, ваше сиятельство.

\- Так найди. Вот, сейчас мог бы… Что шатаешься без дела?

Смысла учить русский Тааффе не видит - всё равно все, кто надо, говорят на немецком, но он покорно опускает глазки в пол.

\- Виноват, ваше сиятельство… Научите меня чему-нибудь?

\- Да кто ж так, надо же системно…

Тааффе видит, как ему нравится эта идея, и улыбается себе. Он похож на Франца Иосифа. Чем-то. Может быть, Рудольф что-то да понимал, отсылая его сюда, отдавая его такому хозяину, похожему на старого, чтобы ему было легче смириться со своей новой ролью.

\- Это будет первый урок, - вдруг разворачивается Тааффе прямо перед ним, на узкой дорожке, по которой они уходят вглубь оранжереи, в тень высоких деревьев. Они чуть не сталкиваются. Тааффе дышит ему в стянутую мундиром грудь, этому великану, не имеющий шансов сравняться с ним по росту даже со своими каблучками на лакированных ботинках. - Самое важное.

Александр берёт его лицо в свои тёплые, большие руки, трогательно обхватывает щёки ладонями, смотрит на него, как на свою новую искусственную гончую, умилительно и оценивающе. - Первый урок, говоришь? - Он отпускает его и садится на скамейку с кованым имперским орлом на спинке. Тааффе идёт за ним следом, но, конечно, остаётся на ногах.

\- Ну что тебе нужно знать? “Документ” там, “закон”, “налог”… Или тебе что-то пообыденней? Могу мату научить.

\- На кого же я буду ругаться?

\- Мало ли на кого. Тебе тут ещё жить и жить…

Жить и жить… Какой ужас. Он ненавидит Москву. Тяжёлый гранит под ногами, широкие пространства, пышно пустующие, безвкусное нагромождение форм. Стиснутый в этих колючих узорах, он скучает по плавным движениям статуй Хофбурга, по весёлому беспорядку вместо гнетущей неустроенности.

Он так и говорит это глазу камеры, допытывающейся до него каждую неделю. Ненавижу этот город. Ненавижу генерала-губернатора. Что я по этому поводу чувствую? Абсолютно ничего.

Александр расстёгивает мундир. Тааффе следит за ним безразлично. Несмотря на его размеры, в нём есть что-то элегантное, этого нельзя не признать, что-то в том, как он двигается. Но эта элегантность пустая, инстинктивная. Даже вымерший медведь, как рассказывали книги в детстве, мог двигаться тихо, не хрустя и веточкой под огромной лапой. Это не отменяет сути жестокого и тупого зверя.

Александр расстёгивает штаны, вываливает свой член. Тааффе медленно опускается на колени на этот чёртов гранит, обновляя привычные синяки.

\- Есть хорошее слово “блядь”, например. Для чего угодно подойдёт.

Тааффе проводит языком по его головке, посасывает её аккуратно, нежно массируя его за яйца, чувствуя, как он быстро возбуждается, наливаясь кровью.

\- Для тебя вот. Вроде шлюхи…

Тааффе отнимается от него. - Я сплю только с вами.

\- А это состояние души, - гладит Александр его по затылку, призывая вернуться к работе.

Тааффе покорно берёт тёплый, твёрдый и широкий член в рот, ритмично двигается, старательно обхватывая его губами. Александр низко стонет, где-то там, наверху. Тааффе безучастно смотрит прямо, упираясь взглядом в его волосатый лобок и толстое висящее пузо. Ему хочется поскорее закончить с этим, колени начинают болеть в уже знакомых местах. Он заглатывает его глубже, давая ему уйти в глотку, слышит полный удовольствия вздох, чувствуя, как его горло обхватывает член. Продолжает сосать и утыкается носом в чёрные кудрявые волосы, пахнущие потом. Александр стонет. Ещё немного, ещё пара движений головой, языком, губами, и ему обильно кончают в рот.

Тааффе садится у его ног, доставая платок, утирая губы. Его взгляд пусто скользит по сохранившимся образцам блёклой природы средней полосы, замершим под стеклянным колпаком, защищённым от палящего солнца и тропических дождей.

Александр гладит его по голове. - Кто же тебе такой ротик сделал? Кому спасибо говорить…

Тааффе встаёт, стряхнув с себя его руку и выпрямляя жилет.

Да, Александр похож на Франца Иосифа. Это помогает Тааффе более ясно понять, что его он тоже ненавидел.

Александр поднимается, застёгивая штаны, заправляя в них рубашку, забавно поддёргивая их вверх. - Что такое? Обиделся, что я тебя блядью назвал? Ну извини.

\- Я не обидчивый, ваше сиятельство, - улыбается ему Тааффе. - Мне пора работать. И покурить. Тут ведь нельзя?

\- Вон табличка висит, - посмеивается Александр, - но я разрешаю.

\- Не люблю нарушать правила. - Он кланяется. - Я буду в своём офисе, ваше сиятельство, если я вам понадобилось.

\- Иди, - хлопает его Александр по заднице так, что у Тааффе сбивается шаг. - Вечером ко мне зайдёшь.

Тааффе кивает и идёт к себе в офис, передвигая ноги по проложенной в нарочито искусственном лесу гранитной дорожке. Если бы у него была душа, её состояние действительно можно было бы описать словом “блядь”. Блядь, блядь, блядь, как же душно. Как же душно. Тааффе опирается на дерево, тяжело дышит, дёргает галстук. Ему хочется отравить тут как-то почву - просто так, чтобы увидеть, как все эти кустики-деревья повянут, скручивая листочки в трубочки и опуская тонкие ветки к земле. Ему хочется сделать ошибку в каком-нибудь важном документе, оставив голодать каких-нибудь волоколамских сирот - просто так, чтобы потом поехать к ним дарить игрушки и смотреть на то, какими они стали тощими после недель без пайков.

Тааффе шумно выдыхает. Отнимается от шершавой коры. Пора работать. Он снимает пиджак и идёт к офису, закинув пиджак на плечо и напевая себе под нос какую-то услышанную недавно песню.


	5. Моя попытка номер [?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слэш, PG-13.  
> Альтернативное (?) развитие событий, где Рудольф становится императором, и Тааффе служит ему министром-президентом.

Часы аудиенции кончились. Рудольф сидит на троне по-детски криво, сложив руки на подлокотнике и уложив на них подбородок, смотря в чёрную пустоту зала. Его алая мантия вся перепуталась, но такая ткань как угодно будет лежать величественно. Она ему идёт, с этим благородным красным цветом. Он похож на статую сейчас, на античного героя, сидящего нарочито неудобно, обрамлённого тяжёлыми складками своих одежд.

Все расходятся, зная, что он быстро их прогоняет. Зал тихо пустеет, чуть слышно бормоча. Только Тааффе приближается к нему, вкрадчиво ступая, даже осмеливаясь встать на одну ступеньку.

\- Ваше величество.

\- Что? - сипло отзывается Рудольф.

\- Есть ещё пара вопросов…

\- Делайте, что хотите. - Он прячет лицо, оставляя Тааффе любоваться на его макушку. У него замечательная макушка, волосы замечательные, новые, у него раньше были так себе, выпадающие, тонкие - плохая наследственность, его отец тоже быстро лысел, - но теперь ему сделали более эстетичные, густые, хорошо смотрящиеся на экране. В них было даже что-то вьющееся, так и хотелось запустить в них руку.

\- А вы тогда на что, ваше величество?

Рудольф поднимает голову и смеривает его взглядом, от которого вся кудрявость куда-то улетучивается. У него вечно смотрящие исподлобья, нервно блестящие, абсолютно чёрные глаза. Он так смотрит с традиционных масляных полотен, с плакатов на голубоватых рябящих голограммах, призывающих купить военные облигации - сверху вниз смотрит. Мол, я вечно молодой император: можете оставить всякую надежду на то, что я как-нибудь сам сдохну.

\- Аудиенции принимать. Оставьте меня.

\- Ваше величество…

\- Вы какой по счёту?

Тааффе молчит. Рудольф говорит о таком, когда злится. Что он сделал в этот раз? Надоел ему? За две фразы? Эта аудиенция, видимо, его совсем вымотала. Ему нужно отдохнуть, он так много работает…

\- Мне кажется, вы мне говорили, что я…

\- Вы четвёртый, Тааффе, - говорит он и посмеивается своим этим очаровательным глуповатым смехом, “гыгыгы”, - у меня было три Тааффе до вас. Три таких же, - он встаёт и приближается к нему, чудом не наступив на свою мантию. От такого Тааффе хочется отступить, он не отступает, но это как если бы картина вдруг ожила и пошла прямо на вас. - Назойливых… глупых Тааффе, - треплет его по щеке Рудольф.

Тааффе уже кажется, что он говорит об этом не потому, что злится, а потому, что ему нравится об этом говорить. Нравится смотреть на то, как он волнуется, вспоминая их первую настоящую встречу, когда перед ним из зала вынесли труп точно такого же, как он. В точно таком же костюме и с точно такой же чуть тронутой сединой выбившейся на лоб прядью. А потом к нему подошёл Рудольф и неловко улыбнулся, как будто извиняясь. Хотя это явно было нарочно подстроено, чтобы перед Тааффе в первые часы его реальной жизни пронесли его жалкий бледный труп.

\- Но раз уж вы приняли решение сделать четвёртого, то, значит, во мне есть какой-то прок.

Рудольф усмехается, и Тааффе мягко ловит его руку, когда он убирает её от его лица.

\- Вы опять пытались совершить суицид? - он чуть приподнимает рукав мундира, оголяя свежие порезы на запястье. - Ваше величество, это вредно для здоровья.

Рудольф вырывает у него руку и зло отдёргивает рукав.

\- Это не ваше дело.

\- Ваше величество…

Рудольф смеётся. Его смех делает хуже эхо, оно делает его совсем истеричным, совсем неуютным.

\- Знаете, что самое жалкое? Что это я решил сделать вас таким.

Он взбирается назад на трон, освещается болезненным жёлтым светом. Тааффе заворожённо идёт за ним, аккуратно наступая на алую ткань, волочащуюся по ступеням.

\- Я приказал сделать вас таким заботливым, - говорит он, вынимая из его рук папку и бросая её на пол. Она падает с хлопком, на секунду заполняющим пустоту, листы шелесят, разлетаясь по мрамору. - Таким влюблённым. В меня. В оригинале вы меня не очень жаловали. - Рудольф заставляет его склониться над собой, берёт за галстук, как будто поправляет. - Вы бы мне подарили лезвия для бритья, чтобы я мог благополучно вскрыться.

Рудольф тянет его на свои колени, запускает руки ему под пиджак. От его тяжёлого дыхания пахнет спиртным.

\- Вы пили перед аудиенцией?

\- Замолчите. Знаете ведь, почему я убил вашего предшественника? Тааффе номер три? Он был почти человеком. Таким живым, не терпящим унижение, постоянно мне перечащим, а я вдруг понял, что не люблю, когда мне перечат. Что я совсем не люблю демократию. Потому что все вокруг… отвратительно тупы. И я только хочу, чтобы они все замолчали. - Он нервно теребит ткань его пиджака, как первое, что подвернулось ему под руку. - Я просто хочу тишины.

Тишина. Когда в таком огромном пустом пространстве тишина, это совсем неправильно. Тааффе слышит только своё дыхание и едва заметно водит пальцем по толстой ткани мундира.

\- Молчите? - Рудольф гладит его по плечам. - Вот и правильно. - Он крепко обнимает его и кладёт голову ему на грудь, позволяя погладить по этой замечательной макушке и сказать “шшш”.

\- Шшш, - говорит Тааффе, гладя его по макушке.

\- Что вы шипите, - бормочет Рудольф в пиджак и не отстраняется. - Кто я вам…

\- Вам нужно отдохнуть, ваше величество, нельзя столько работать. Я всё сделаю. И не буду задавать никаких вопросов.

\- Как же мне отдохнуть? - Рудольф тянется и находит где-то между скулой и воротником шею, чтобы её поцеловать. - Как же мне отдохнуть, мой герр министр-президент?

\- Можете для начала поспать, ваше величество. Вам не тяжело, кстати? Я… тяжёлый.

\- Вы такой, как надо. С внешностью мы ещё на третьем разобрались. Чуть моложе, чем тот первый. Чтобы подходил мне, такому молодому императору, - поправляет он и так идеально лежащую прядь на голове Тааффе. - И чтоб было приятней отдыхать, - он совсем очевидно пьяно смеётся.

Создали его влюблённым. Ну да, может быть, вполне может быть. Рудольф такой милый столетний мальчишка с запутавшимися в безнадёжный клубок извилинами в мозгу, который может убить его одним своим словом. Как в это не влюбиться. Интересно, где-то есть уже заготовленные заранее Тааффе? Его тела, законсервированные до поры до времени. На всякий случай.

Если он надоест Рудольфу, то каким будет следующий? Рудольф часто ностальгирует по тому, оригинальному Тааффе, возможно, он решит вернуться к чему-то подобному.

Тааффе нежно кладёт ладони ему на щёки. - Вам нужно поспать. Протрезветь, - добавляет он чуть тише.

\- А что вы меня гоните отсюда, м? Не хотите, - он тянется к нему за поцелуем, но Тааффе не наклоняется ему навстречу, - не хотите доставить удовольствие своему императору?

Тааффе строго смотрит на него. Рудольф еле заметно вжимает голову в плечи и убирает руки с его колен.

Тааффе треплет его по щеке напоследок и встаёт. Подбирает папку и собирает лежащие рядом выпавшие листы.

\- Идите спать, ваше величество. А я, может быть, к вам ещё зайду, - быстро забирается он назад вверх на пару ступеней и берёт ладонь Рудольфа. - Рассказать сказку на ночь. - Тааффе целует его длинные холодные пальцы, гладит его руку и отпускает.

\- Я хочу сбросить атомную бомбу на Флориду, - говорит ему вдогонку Рудольф.

\- Отоспитесь сначала, - отвечает Тааффе. - Тогда и поговорим.


End file.
